A Girl with a Mission
by Chocolate Pencil
Summary: ...is like Ino with an empty closet. Ino finds that her clothes are too small. /Mild Crackfic/


**A Girl With A Mission**

by Chocolate Pencil

**Summary:** A girl with a mission is like Ino with an empty wardrobe. Ino finds that her clothes are too small.

**A/N:** Inspiration hit. Can't you imagine it? I love Ino and Tenten. Takes place in timeskip. Reviews are appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Early in the morning, things were relatively peaceful in Konoha, or as peaceful as it could be with all the shinobi inside. Inoichi was just getting up to prepare the flower shop when he heard a piercing scream. A scream that sounded like it could only come from Ino.<p>

He wasn't worried. Lately, Ino had been shrieking at_ everything_, from the store not selling her favorite nail polish to finding a cockroach in her bed (although that was rather disturbing). Inoichi didn't know if this was what all teenage girls did or if it was just Ino. She had never acted like this before.

Inoichi sighed, deciding to sweep the shop floor before going up to see what was bothering her this time.

**xXx**

"My outfit is too small!" Ino moaned, holding up her old dress. She threw it on her bed, reaching out for the two backup pairs. "And these are too small too!"

The purple dress, once down to her knees, now went up most all the way up her thigh and was too tight around the shoulders and waist. Ino groaned dramatically again, now what was she supposed to wear on missions?

She supposed she could always get new ones. Meanwhile, she could wear her regular clothes. Ino tossed the outfits on her bed as well, and began pawing to find what else she could wear.

Half an hour later, her entire wardrobe had been emptied out and there was nothing that fit. Nothing at all. Not even the hideous bright orange one her aunt had gotten for her last Christmas. This, Ino decided, was definitely the worst fashion disaster ever. Like, even worse that Sakura's pink hair and red dress (and even thinking about that combo made Ino shudder) or that lavender dress the Suna kunoichi- Temari? - wore at the chuunin exams. This was _bad_.

But Ino would figure it out. She just needed one thing…

**xXx**

"No, I will _not _help you pick out a new outfit, Ino. Who do you think I am? I don't _do _fashion and I won't start for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, Neji and Lee are waiting-"

"Please, Tenten? Please?" Ino begged, making her blue eyes big and round. Tenten huffed.

"I _said_ no. Why don't you go ask Sakura or someone?"

"Sakura's busy training with Tsunade, like she does every single day, and Hinata's not good with this kind of stuff. "

"And I am?" Tenten asked incredulously. Ino shrugged.

"Well, you're my friend," Ino plowed on without letting Tenten interject with the sarcastic comment she was obviously planning to say, "and you're nice."

"I am not-"

"I'll pay you."

Tenten looked at her with narrowed eyes. She didn't have much money, so Ino knew she had to consider the offer at least. "How much?'

"One thousand yen and I'll treat you to dinner."

Tenten considered it. "Fine, then. Are you going in your pajamas?"

Ino glanced down at her attire- a baggy shirt and faded flannel shorts. "Yes," she sighed sadly, "I am going in my pajamas."

**xXx**

"So, why exactly are you buying new clothes?"

"All my clothes are too small."

"All of 'em? And you didn't even notice? Did you have a giant growth spurt overnight or _what_?"

"Well, I kinda thought, I kinda thought it was because I was eating too much, and-"

"Forget it, Ino. Forget it."

**xXx**

The two girls stood outside the large metal and glass building, one in delight, one in horror. Ino loved this place to death. She could spend hours in here, wandering through shops and browsing through clothes. The staff at many stores knew her. That was how many times she had been here. Tenten, on the other hand, rarely came here. In fact, she looked rather shocked to be standing outside it.

"We're at the mall."

"Yes, Tenten, we are at the mall. Where else would we go?" Ino asked.

"We're at the mall."

"Tenten, you said that already,"

"We're at the _mall._"

Ino thwacked Tenten on the head. "Yes we are!"

"You never said anything about going to the mall," Tenten reminded, rubbing her head. Ino sighed loudly. Tenten began backing away.

"Sorry Ino, but I've had some bad experiences at the mall. I'd rather not go there."

"Like what?" Ino inquired, hands on her hips. Tenten muttered something about Gai and Lee running through the halls with hot pink spandex and orange wigs on while yelling about youth.

"So, I'm just, bye, Ino!" Tenten shouted over her shoulder as she sprinted away. "The workers probably still remember me!"

"I don't care! You're getting your butt back here right now, you hear? Tenten!" Ino yelled back as she ran after her.

Later, many onlookers and a passerby or two (or three…or ten) would recall a pajama clad Yamanaka Ino (Ino, of all people, wearing her pajamas in public!) chasing after a distressed Tenten while yelling about "I don't care how humiliating your sensei is! TENTEN!" with Gai and Lee running behind them cheering about something or the other (probably "with the power of youth!' but they weren't sure).

It was one of those things you just didn't ask about.

**xXx**

Ten minutes later, Ino had caught Tenten and dragged her back to the mall. They were currently residing in a store, with Tenten carrying bags of clothes that Ino had already bought for her "day-to-day" closet and Ino frowning, trying to decide what her kunoichi outfit should be.

"I want it to be purple, I know that, and not the same as the old one, but I don't know, hmm."

Tenten gestured to a book on a chair near the dressing rooms. "Why don't you look at that? It seems useful."

"The _Guide to a Kunoichi's Appearance_?"

"Yeah, that one."

Ino picked up the book at flipped through it, eyes widening all the while.

"This is _gold_. Tenten, I love you."

"I do too."

**xXx**

"Listen- 'a kunoichi should not rely on diets to look beautiful, as that would make your body weak and unable to fight. One must train a lot and find the perfect outfit.' Why hasn't anyone told me this before?" Ino demanded.

"We have, you just-"

"Sh. 'This outfit must flaunt your good qualities and hide your bad ones, and it must be attractive and comfortable. One must be able to move fluidly in it, and you must like it as well.' Finding my outfit is going to be easy peasy now. "

"Good. My arms are getting tired, and I can hear the clerks whispering and pointing at me. They're saying 'isn't that the girl who came with those two crazy ninja?'"

"Oh Tenten, stop being paranoid."

**xXx**

"I've found it!" Ino exclaimed gleefully, stepping out of the dressing room. "Isn't I great?" She twirled around for effect.

"What is that? A swimsuit?"

"Tenten!"

"Okay, okay, it looks nice, alright?"

**xXx**

"I learned a lot today," Ino said, happily eating barbeque now that she ended her diet due to the book's advice.

"Me too," Tenten replied, also happily eating barbeque, starving after a long day of carrying bags.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I learned that I should never go shopping with you unless you pay me more. And that I should never ever, _ever _let you help me pick out my new outfit."

"Thanks, Tenten. I love you too."

* * *

><p>Reviews are much love from Ino and I :)<p> 


End file.
